In a wireless packet communication system, when a transmitter transmits data to a receiver, any amount of data stream is converted into a coded bit stream by, for example, channel coding such as turbo coding. The coded bit stream constitutes a transport data packet. Thereafter, the number of bits to be transmitted by a wireless resource is determined according to the amount of wireless resources for transmitting the data packet (for example, the amount of time/frequency resource in case of an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) system, the number of code division multiplexing (CDM) codes in case of a CDM system, or the like) and a modulation scheme (BPSK, QPSK, 16QAM, 64QAM, or the like). The coded bit stream (data packet) is subjected to rate matching according to the determined number of bits and is then transmitted. At this time, the transmitter should inform the receiver of the amount of wireless resources used for transmission of the data packet, a modulation scheme, a code rate, a data amount, and so on. In a case where a base station operates as a receiver and a scheduler in the base station controls the packet transmission of wireless mobile stations controlled by the base station, the base station informs the mobile stations of the amount of wireless resources which can transmit the data packet by the mobile stations, a modulation scheme, a code rate, a data amount, and so on.